


I'll Wait Forever

by Pacific_Pipe_Dream



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Inspired by Music, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacific_Pipe_Dream/pseuds/Pacific_Pipe_Dream
Summary: Very short one-shot inspired by the song "I'll Wait" by Kygo and Sasha Sloan. Asami's perspective between books 3 and 4. Forgive me, I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	I'll Wait Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Heard the song for the first time and all I could think about is Korrasami, so here we are. Enjoy!

Republic City just wasn’t the same without the Avatar. Without _Korra._ Most people in the City only saw the Avatar, the near omnipotent being who could bend all the elements but they didn’t actually see the woman behind the title. Not the way Asami did. To Asami, Korra was so much more than the bridge between worlds. She was that playful laugh that never failed to send tingles down her spine, or that crooked grin that seemed to ease any stress she’d been feeling that day. She could wait an eternity just to see that smile one more time. She missed the days where she would play all her favorite songs with her, all the while making a fool out of themselves in their attempts to lip-sync to the lyrics. She often wondered what music Korra listened to these days. Maybe she would send a record along with one of her letters someday.

Sometimes it hurt to think about Korra, about how injured she was, about how _broken_ she seemed when she left for her homeland. On really bad nights, she would wake up sweating after hearing Korra’s bloodcurdling screams in her nightmares, only to silently cry herself back to sleep, praying that the nightmares were far from Korra’s reality. Asami tried to find the silver lining in these painful dreams, musing that she’d rather feel something than nothing at all. Everyday Asami thanked the Spirits that reliving those memories over and over again hadn’t faded the feelings she had for Korra. _Her_ Korra.

Sometimes, when Asami would walk down the street, her eye would catch on simple shades of blue. It was petty, but Asami often wondered if the Avatar ever thought of her simply by noticing a certain color too. Sometimes she’d think of that iconic tank top, her clearly defined muscles rippling underneath the fabric as she bended the elements to her will. However, most times she’d think of her eyes. When they first met, Asami didn’t know what to compare them to. All her years living in Republic City and she didn’t know that blue could be so mesmerizing, so _beautiful_. It broke her heart to see those wondrous blue eyes darken with pain and sorrow after her brutal torture at the hands of Zaheer.

She’d see Korra in certain people too. A similar laugh was even enough to send the Asami into a spiraling well of emotion, never showing it, but all the while longing for her best friend. She’d visit Air Temple Island, simply to watch the newly formed nation that Korra had sacrificed so much to protect. On days when the office seemed to cramped and too restricting, she’d sit on her special bench at Avatar Korra park and watch the lively crowds having picnics or playing around in the good weather. Whenever she saw a young couple holding hands, she couldn’t help but imagine and hope that someday she would be holding hands with her beloved.

She never told anybody about these feeling, she knew what they’d think. Most would say that it was foolish to keep a light on for a broken girl, that whatever she was feeling was temporary. That those feelings would fade out of her. Asami never dwelled on thoughts like that. She doubted anyone could ever understand what she was feeling, how utterly… alone she felt without Korra. Even surrounded by her friends, she would always be jolted back to reality when she’d unconsciously turn to her side, expecting Korra to be there.

A couple thousand miles away, she hoped Korra thought about her. Asami knew it was selfish of her to want that, she knew Korra had to put her recovery before everything else, before anyone else. After all, the Avatar’s duty was to the world, not just to some lonely, lovesick girl in the big city. In her darkest moments, she’d think back to those three words Korra whispered to her in their last hug good bye. No amount of money spent could send Asami back in time to hear those words again. She knew that Korra didn’t mean the words in a romantic sense, but hearing the phrase was enough. And Asami knew that was the only thing she’d want to hear for the rest of her life. Asami had offered to go with her to the Southern Water Tribe, she often regrets that she didn’t push a little harder. But Korra wouldn’t have it. Asami knew Korra. She knew that what was left of the strong, independent warrior didn’t want Asami seeing her like that anymore. So as Korra was being wheeled away, Asami whispered the only words that she knew were true.

“I’ll wait forever”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't given the song a listen, I strongly recommend it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
